Guardians and Legends
by Awsomaniatica
Summary: Legends. How do they begin? Most often, legends derive from stories that have been told for generations of miraculous things. Things that tend to have some truth behind them. But how much truth comes from a legend? And where do Guardians of the Miraculous fit into all of this? One-shot. References season 3 events.


**Guardians and Legends**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing about this show nor the characters. This is me trying to create some possible background lore of the miraculous' and connecting it to the show. This all leads up to the near end of the Season 3 finale._

* * *

Legends.

How do they begin?

Most often, legends derive from stories that have been told for generations of miraculous things. Things that tend to have some truth behind them.

But how much truth comes from a legend?

Many have heard of the concept of two complete opposites working together to make a grand whole.

Ying and yang.

Some legends that have quietly lasted through time since the beginning involves what has come to be known as miraculous holders. Select individuals who partner with special creatures known as kwamis who harness special abilities.

Specialized items had been created by the kwamis that help the miraculous holders to keep on them in plain sight and use to harness the kwamis specific ability in more controlled scales. These special items have morphed through the years to blend in with the time period.

Through time of working with these kwamis, man has learned about these powerful creatures more in depth. Many have passed this knowledge on by word of mouth and eventually guarded text as the world developed. A select was also chosen and trained to become guardians of these secrets to carry them on and protect during their years.

Throughout this learning and partnership, legends were also created. One legend in particular tells of the pair of opposites that center them all.

Creation and destruction.

Since the beginning, both have balanced each other out and have sustained life. One cannot be overpowered or above the other. They are meant to thrive working together.

This legend began when holders and guardians as well as kwamis began to notice a pattern of the holders of the ladybug and cat miraculous. Each chosen pair of the Ladybug and Black Cat had a natural connection to each other that would not only balance them, but also develop a strong bond between them. An unexplainable pull. Almost as if they were destined to be with one another.

Not in every case of Cat and Ladybug did this happen with a few reported tales of how they didn't end up balancing. Usually this was when they found out each other's real identities and found that they clashed too much.

Those who did develop that close bond either had a positive or negative outcome. They either grew even stronger in their abilities, or sadly had misfortune befall them in one way or another that fatally damaged the bond. Those pairs who pulled completely through accomplished great feats during their time.

In most cases they were proven to be, in a sense, soulmates as they completed each other with and without the mask.

Tales were told and therefore legends were born.

Guardians became important assets in finding these matched pairs that would bring greatness to the world they protected. As trained guardians, they developed a keen sense of finding natural matches of the future miraculous holders, especially those who were meant to yield the Ladybug and Cat miraculous.

A guardian could see a mighty potential for the pair of creation and destruction if they were to choose the right balancing pair. The ladybug and cat kwamis developed a similar sense to be drawn to one other, yet were forbidden of ever revealing their holders for safe secrecy and the unknown if the legend of the powerful holders would ever come to fruition.

* * *

Master Fu looked over the ancient text on his electronic device, translating what he was able. After the whole incident with the old book on the miraculous in the possession of a Gabriel Agreste months ago, Fu made a point to copy every page of text before reluctantly returning the special book to an irritated owner. All to please his chosen Ladybug and prevent any further complications of his chosen Cat Noir.

Wayzz, the turtle kwami, peered over the text with him. Fu pondered over the section about the included legend of the Ladybug and Black Cat. He had heard of the tales before when he was a boy. This is why he had to be certain in choosing Ladybug and Cat Noir when the need arose for them once more. This Hawkmoth was a particularly tricky individual who seemed to know quite a bit about the miraculous.

Fu could immediately sense those potential holders when he came across them. Yet, he had to test them to be sure that they could withstand the task, especially considering their young age. Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste proved to be quite exceptional. They molded into their roles remarkably well and immediately had a bond that only grew stronger the longer they worked together.

Fu could see the bond filtering into their normal lives as they began to grow closer in civilian form. It was certainly unmistakable of the extra infatuation that Marinette would hold for Adrien and Adrien as Chat Noir had for Ladybug. Fu would occasionally worry about them getting distracted and be in danger, yet they always managed to pull through and save the city of Paris on a daily basis.

Fu smiled to himself as he thought of the current holder of the Ladybug. Marinette was brilliant and talented, instantly easing into her title. The master saw a growing possibility that she would make a grand guardian one day as he taught her all that he knew.

Fu glanced at the time. Marinette would be arriving soon for another lesson in the miraculous'. He swipped back to the saved page where they left off on. Wayzz gave his master a knowing look.

"Master, Marinette picks up on your lessons quickly, but are you certain that you want her to be your successor?"

The old man leaned on the table to brace himself up slowly with a groan.

"Wayzz, I am getting very old. No one can tell how much longer I will be around. Marinette has proved to be more exceptional than I have ever seen or imagined in a short amount of time. You do recall how she handled juggling multiple miraculous' when she bonded with Mullo?"

Wayzz sighed in agreement. "I do, master. I just want to make sure that you are certain on your decision to have Ladybug as guardian. Not only that, but she is still very young."

"I was young when I began training as guardian and inevitably gained that solo title after foolish mistakes."

Wayzz moved to levitate directly into Fu's gaze to be sure he had his attention. "Is there no chance to find others trusted with the knowledge of the miraculous?"

Fu paused a moment to let the question sink in. He stood up straight and firmly stared at the kwami. "We may not have the luxury of time to seek another to teach. I have an affirmed feeling that Marinette would continue to press forward and do great things."

Both master and kwami turned to the door as a soft knock sounded before it creaked open to reveal the teenage girl of topic.

"Come in, Marinette. I will set some tea as we review what we discussed last week."

* * *

Guardians could sense potential miraculous holders. Especially the powerful bond of the balancing matches of the miraculous' of creation and destruction.

The possibility of being soulmates.

But what would actually happen if the current holder of either the Ladybug or Black Cat miraculous, was elected as Guardian of the Miraculous?

* * *

_**Please be aware that this is strictly a one-shot. I will NOT be continuing this particular tidbit. I don't mind if someone else does so long as they let me know. I would love to read what gets developed.**_

_I do have an idea for a crossover involving MLB and Code Lyoko as each show has not only similar elements (and the producer was one of the writers of Lyoko), but both also take place in France. The Lyoko gang would be older for it to work. Would anyone be interested in that kind of crossover? _

_Don't forget to drop a review! _


End file.
